


Bilious

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Spiteful; bad-tempered.





	Bilious

When Merlin first met Uther he thought, “Like son, like father.” But as he spent time with Arther, watched him and grew closer to him he realized his first assessment was not true.

Uther, Uther is evil, he may have once been good, but time had changed him. He was now a bilious man. 

Arther is a good man, unlike his father, or perhaps he had always been better than his father was. But to Merlin, these facts did not matter.

Merlin may never truly know them, but he did know he would follow Arther until his death. Or Merlin’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Six out of a hundred. Let's see if I can do them all!


End file.
